


What's In A Name?

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony looks something up on the Internet.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Tony waited until Gibbs muttered something about going to see Ducky and Abby, before turning his attention his computer.

He went into Google and after a moment or two considering what to search for typed a word. He frowned at the huge number of results; damn he wished he'd listened to Probie more when he was explaining about 'efficient searching'. 

He kept glancing around, the last thing he wanted to be caught doing was looking at sites with babies on them! It was all Ducky's fault; if he hadn't invited Tony, McGee and Ziva out to lunch then Tony wouldn't be sitting here trying to find out the meaning of 'Anthony'.

Ducky had, as was Ducky's wont, started to tell one of his stories during lunch. As was his wont Tony hadn't really listened – he sometimes wondered if anyone other than Abby and Gibbs ever listened to Ducky, and Gibbs often cut him off. 

Suddenly he'd heard Ducky saying something about names and their meanings, explaining that 'Donald' meant 'world ruler'; they'd all, led by Ducky himself, laughed at the idea. Ducky had then gone on to explain that 'Jethro' meant 'outstanding, excellent'; they'd all agreed that fitted well.

Now he was back at the office, Tony wanted to know what 'Anthony' meant; not that he cared, not really, not at all. It was just a name after all, what it meant didn't actually mean anything, didn't have any effect on who he was. It was just a way to pass the time.

Finally, after trying the name in two sites only to be told there was no meaning, he settled on one called babynamenetwork.com. Before he typed in his name he checked 'Donald' and 'Jethro'; he wasn't surprised to discover Ducky had been correct.

With only the slightest hesitation he typed 'Anthony', pressed 'search' and waited; again he told himself it didn’t matter what it said. 

Then he saw the words and smiled. "Yes!" he cried under his breath. Hadn't he always known that? Hadn't he, once or twice, tried to tell Gibbs that? Maybe he should casually leave a note on Gibbs's desk so that he would know.

He leaned back in his chair and read the words again 'Anthony: Worthy of praise'.

After a short time of simply enjoying the words, he leaned forward and started to type in the names of the rest of his co-workers.


End file.
